Fuinn
by ostriich
Summary: AU: Finn and Quinn rediscover each other in a completely different way. * From Finn's perspective *
1. Chapter 1

My name's Finn. People call me Finn, F-Rod, Finnessa (which I'm not really fond of), Frankenteen (Santana and Coach Sue are the only ones who call me that) and Finny or Finny bear which are what my girlfriend calls me. Or, now my ex-girlfriend. I'm still not really sure why she broke up with me, if I'm being completely honest. It probably has something to do with the Jesse dude that transferred here a couple of weeks ago. He's what people would call a complete douche bag. I'm also not really sure what Rachel (my ex-girlfriend) sees in him. She's so smart, so talented, so awesome and he's just...him. He's cocky and stupid and he thinks he can get any girl he wants.

On the other hand, I'm the quarterback of my school's football team. I've only ever had sex with one person, which was Santana at some sleazy motel, but it still happened. We kind of happened. It was weird, but cool. My popularity at school jolted up high on the social latter because we were "dating". We called it dating, but she was really not into me and I still wanted to be with Rachel, but I needed to rack up where I stood at school and being with Santana was going to get me there. And it did. I didn't really need her help anymore when I scored the winning touchdown for last season's final game. I've pretty much been the stud of the school and the most popular guy around since then. The second dude owning that title would be my best friend, Noah Puckerman. He goes by Puck. It's cool and bad ass. So he says. I just wind up thinking about hockey when people toss his name around or when he speaks about himself in the third person.

He's done almost all of the girls and their mothers at this school. It kind of amazes me how he hasn't had some crazy chick chase after him or try to key his car. I can barely walk down the hallway without Santana trying to trip me for rejecting her or Rachel shooting a death look at me since she found out Santana and I had a thing going before it went viral when I was telling Rachel she was my only one. Now that I think about it, that's probably one of the reasons why she dumped me. Or the reason. I'm still not sure.

I'm almost sure there's at least two people out there who don't completely want to kill me. My mom and this one girl I met online.

Before I get to her, have you ever met someone, but didn't really like, actually meet them? Because that's how I met her. I'm pretty sure it's a her. That's what she told me. She also said her name was Lucy. By her description, she's blonde, green eyes, average height for a chick (I don't know how tall that actually is, but I never really asked about it) and she's a high school student. She never told me where she lived or how old she was. For all I know, she could be this creepy thirteen year old or thirty. But hey, there's not really anything wrong with older chicks. Around here, they're usually hot and cougar-y. Actually, those kind of women are up Puck's alley, but if this one was into me, I wasn't going to let him know about her. Just yet, anyway.

All she knows about me is that I'm also a high school student, I'm freakishly tall, brown hair and eyes, kind of a stud. My mom always showed me those news reports about online pedophiles and stuff, so when it came to telling Lucy my name, I panicked. I told her my name was Chris. Which isn't a total lie. My middle name is Christopher. I got that name from my dad because that's his first name.

Everyday after school, I've gone home to open my computer and send her IMs. Lame, right? I didn't think so. But, I also kept her a secret, from well, everyone at school. I'd be so dead and knocked back to the bottom of the social latter if anyone found out I had an online friend. Everyone's so obsessed with Facebook and MySpace and keeping their crap updated. All I really care about is messages from her.

The only way I can actually describe this girl is that she's like this light you've been searching for when you're in the dumps and she appears and pulls you out and you see the bright side of everything. She's that enough space to fill a void. You don't need to know what she looks like to know how beautiful she is because her personality is so refreshing and awesome.

Wow, I kind of got sappy there. I'm not in love with this chick. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I could actually love her if I weren't so hung up on Rachel freaking Berry. I get teased for that all the time by the guys on the football team when they're not too busy calling me Deep Throat or Fag Hudson because I'm in the Glee Club. Which I also joined for Rachel. But, it became more than just for Rachel to me. I get to sing there, drum as much as I want. Just not dance. I don't do that. I can't do that.

Lucy made me feel great about being apart of the Glee Club. She told me she sings, too. If she could, she'd teach me how to dance. Honestly? I wish she could, too. I suck at it. When Mr. Schue makes us do performances in front of the entire school, I look like an idiot. During Glee practice, I try so hard and when I think I have it, I get on stage and make a complete fool of myself. It doesn't help that Santana still tries to trip me on stage or that Rachel tries to outshine the rest of us by shoving us - me especially - out of the way, into the back, off the stage.

The worst person to deal with? Quinn Fabray. We dated Sophomore year and then she dumped me when she became head cheerleader and then became Puck's on-and-off girlfriend. Eventually, I just stopped asking about them.

Quinn's Queen Bee; Santana's best friend. They're the rulers of the school with Brittany. They call themselves The Unholy Trinity. But, Quinn's actually the only one who doesn't have sex with anything that moves. Just Puck. But sex is her weapon. She flirts all the time to get what she wants- she's a total tease.

When we were dating, we'd be having a really hot make out session and she would be straddling me and grinding her hips down hard against me and just when I thought we'd be getting a little hot, she'd stop and tell me we have to pray. She's basically the main cause of every man's blue balls. She's totally hot, but the biggest tease and uses that to her advantage.

But aside from that, she was a pretty great girlfriend. I was so sure she was the love of my life and we were going to get married. She used to call me her first love and she was my first love, too. We had a bunch of arguments over the popularity status at school and over sex, but besides all that, we were pretty perfect for each other.

Things change. They did change. She changed.

That's all in the past. My present is all about Rachel Berry. She's the one I know I love. I'm in love with her and I know we're in a rough patch- well, we're broken up, but we'll fix things up. She's going to be my girlfriend again and we're going to be married when we're older and have a bunch of Jew kids. I know it. I can feel it.

For now, all I have is that hope and I have Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

The library's such a cool place. I didn't even know we had one of these until Ms. Pilsbury brought me here for tutoring. There's so many books here about everything and Principal Figgins brought in bean bag chairs to sit in while, usually, the nerds read. Oh, and there's tables in the middle with cool like round seats with no backs on the chairs. The best part? Computers. With Internet. But, I'm not here for the computers. Not this period anyway.

"Alright, Hudson. You just better hope you're not as much of an idiot as you lead yourself on to be." Unfortunately, while here for tutoring, I wound up with Quinn Fabray. I think I'm here for Spanish. Or History. Do I even take History? I really can't remember. I've been spending all my time in Glee Club and at Football practice.

Okay. She totally shoved me on purpose when she walked by.

"Uh..."

"Look, if you're just here to waste my time, I seriously have better things to do than to spend the next half hour with you-"

"Alright, alright. Cool down." Maybe those were the wrong words to use. Especially on a chick. I pull up one of the stool-chair-things with no backs and slide onto it at the table across from her. "What- what am I here for, anyway? Ms. Pilsbury brought me here and I..." Yeah, Quinn's definitely annoyed with me. Her leaning over the table and looking at me as if I had fine-print written on my forehead kind of gave off that impression.

"Are you kidding me?"

"...No."

"This is some kind of set up, isn't it?"

"I- what?"

"You are so pathetic." I seriously don't know what she's taking about. The name calling isn't really necessary, though. But she won't even let me have much of another word. "Wow, Finn. I kind of thought you matured a little bit. What are we? In middle school again?" I'm not really sure what to do here. She's just packing up her books, but I don't want her to. She's just freaking out on me.

"Wh- Quinn. Hold on a minute. What are you talking about?" I've always had the hardest time trying to figure out Quinn. I'm pretty sure she's bipolar or something. I just know she's fine one minute and freaking out at me the other.

Her face goes from pissed off the disappointed. Kind of like she was expecting me to pull something and now that she believes me that I'm not, she's disappointed. I don't get it.

"Finn. You're failing almost everything. Except for Gym class." And now she's back to angry. Sort of. It was a low, angry-ish tone. But, she's back in her chair. So, that's a good sign, right?

"Hey, uh..."

Woah.

"...Yes?"

Crap. I don't know why, but now I'm feeling kind of nervous about this whole tutor thing. Well, Quinn being my tutor. I wasn't a whole ten minutes ago. I've told Lucy about Quinn. I didn't use her name though. I don't think Quinn's a common name around here, so I labeled her Ex 1 and I called Rachel Ex 2 and Santana was JLo. When I told Lucy she was going to tutor me because I suck in school. she told me to try and stick it out. And if Quinn's help wasn't helping, to just ask her about stuff. She's also pretty smart. Probably smarter than Quinn.

But, the look Quinn gave me kind of froze me. Her eyes are green. The kind of green that people describe in those intense books. They look blue sometimes and other times a grey/hazel. I know they're green, though. But when she looked at me, they were kind of like kryptonite. I couldn't move. I just wound up staring at her.

"What?"

"What? Oh. Uh..." This is probably giving her ammo to shoot at me with later when we're not just the two of us. That's also something weird about her. She's not as bipolar when she's around her friends. She's just a b-word.

"_Spit it out._"

"Thanks."

Why does she look so confused? Her eyes are all narrowed- which is actually kind of cute. Woah, wait a minute.

"Just don't waste my time."

Her eyes aren't so much kryptonite anymore; they're more like walls now. Looking at them didn't have an effect on me anymore.

"So... Want to tell me what I'm here for now?"

"We're _starting_ with English- how can you fail English, Finn? You speak the language. It's not that hard. All you have to do is pay attention and..." Maybe tuning her out wasn't a smart thing, but I really didn't want to hear the lecture. I'm just looking at her to make her think I'm paying attention to her while she gives me hell for failing one of the easiest classes in the school.

Zoning out's probably why I've been failing my classes. I need to keep a C average to stay in Football and Glee Club. I need this tutoring. I just don't need this lecture.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, I um- hold on." I could've sworn I had a pen somewhere. She's totally going to kill me.

"Here." She's really freaking me out. She's all calm now and generous. Well, by generous, I mean she's just lending me a pen to write notes down with. Why do we even need notes for English class? It's English. Then again, maybe not taking notes on stuff is another reason why I failed. There's got to be something I'm missing other than the speaking part. I'm great at that. Sort of.

"Thanks. Again." Quinn just looks at me and looks back at her book as if her dad just died and I gave her my apology or symphony or whatever that word's called. She looks like she just lost her best friend and she's keeping herself together for the sake of other people around her or trying to be strong and I can't figure out why. I don't really want to question it much; Quinn never liked to talk to me about her problems. Well... I just always pretended to listen and make her think I'm really there for her and I kind of was, I did love her before she went all chick batty on me and dumped me. It's whatever, though. I probably shouldn't be reading so much into it. Wow, I feel like a chick. I shouldn't have spent so much time watching those girl movies with Rachel and Kurt. They made me all sappy and-

"Do you even have a brain? Or are you just a plain moron?"

"Hey. What was that for?"

"I just spent the last two minutes watching you off in Neverla-"

"Watching me?"

"No- I mean- You're stupid. That's what I mean. Everything goes in one ear and out the other and- you know what? I am actually wasting my time here. So, I'm just going to go and- I really don't need to explain myself to you anymore."

"Quinn, just hold on a second-"

"No, Finn. No more seconds. Find someone else to help you that has the patience to help you because I don't." I sit there with my head in my hands, trying to figure out in those two minutes what just happened while I was zoned out. I've known Quinn since we were little kids. Like, sandbox little. She's usually a little nuts and kind of bipolar, but it just never seemed this bad.

_Bzz. Bzzzz._

**LUCY**: How's tutoring, handsome? :)

I probably look like an idiot for smiling, but I can't really help it.

_Ex 1 just went all chick batty on me and now I'm going home._

**LUCY**: Sucks...

_Yeah. How's whatever you're doing going?_

**LUCY**: Pretty good...On my way home myself, actually. I just finished school.

_I'll talk to you when I get home then :)_

**LUCY**: Yeah.

_Hey, everything ok?_

**LUCY**: Definitely now that you're messaging me back. :) I've just been thinking about things.

_:) Want to talk about them?_

**LUCY**: I'll be fine, handsome. Don't you worry.

Lucy's simple which is great for a guy like me or just guys in general. I kind of wish she'd talk to most girls like Quinn or Rachel and chill them out because I'm not sure I can get through this week dealing with the Crazies.


End file.
